


圣诞惩罚【上】（hpss）

by jsdxwtm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsdxwtm/pseuds/jsdxwtm
Kudos: 47





	圣诞惩罚【上】（hpss）

深夜总是让还清醒的人更多的思考些什么。  
  
Ashwinder蛋、虾蛄灯泡、Murtlap触手、百里香的气味、Occamy蛋壳……福灵剂配方……  
  
温度……气味……顺时针搅拌三次……加热……  
  
“唔嗯！哈……啊……嗯……唔唔……”  
  
突然的震动让他往常总是在喷洒毒液的嘴巴此时只能发出些破碎沙哑的呻吟。  
  
这些毫无规律的，已经跳动了几个小时的小玩意儿深深的埋入他的体内，精准的捕捉到能让他兴奋的那个点。  
  
他想要做些什么。  
  
漂亮的秘银制项圈紧紧的套在他的脖颈上，毫无延展性的材质有效的限制了他的呼吸，每一次因为高潮引起的急剧呼吸都会引发他的窒息感，他想拉扯掉这愚蠢的东西，可——由项圈延展出去的金属棒两头的手环正“好巧不巧”的卡在他的手腕上——他甚至不能触碰到自己的头发。双腿膝盖处的银环也与项圈之间有细细的银链连接着，它们之间同样横着一根毫无延展性的银棒。他的双腿程M型被束缚着，同样漂亮的秘银环紧紧的卡在他的根部，他的乳首上夹着圣诞铃铛样式的乳夹……他的身体毫无保留地被打开了，一览无余。  
  
他被禁锢的恰到好处。  
  
他能做些什么呢？  
  
无非是忍耐着无法逃避的，兴奋到痛的快感，尽量压抑着挣扎和颤抖避免一些羞耻的声音……  
  
蒙在双眼上用于限制视觉的墨绿色丝绸并不能完全的隔绝光线，微微的光亮还是透过了丝绸，传达给他让他恐惧到极点的某个信息。  
  
天亮了。  
  
他现在位于，霍格沃兹的走廊。学生们上课必经的那条走廊。他被放置的地方是个透明的展示柜，很好的隔绝了外面寒冷的温度和空气，上面虚虚遮盖了一条鲜艳的红丝绸——感觉风一吹就会掉下去。但——他完全不能确定他周边是否施了混淆咒和隔音咒，毕竟这是他的主人对于他擅自达到高潮的惩罚。他仍旧清晰的记得视线受限前主人勾起的恶劣的笑容和怜悯的话语：“您最好祈祷这条漂亮的红丝绸不被人掀下来……”  
  
还空旷的走廊上传来了急匆匆的，由远及近的脚步声。  
  
“嘿斐尔！你的魔药作业做完了么？快借我抄抄……”  
  
“哦闭嘴吧你这个愚蠢的格兰芬多，这么早叫我出来就为了这个？休想蒙混过关……嘿放开我我借！”  
  
“嘿嘿谢谢，乐于助人的斯莱特林——例外。”  
  
“再不快点就撕烂你的嘴——嘿伊斯你有没有听到什么奇怪的声音……？铃铛？”  
  
……格兰芬多扣十分！斯莱特林学生关禁闭！  
  
很高兴他还有理智分神想些有的没的……这该死的跳蛋又开始了它勤勉的运动……他压抑到极致的呻吟此时听起来像呜咽——他根本抑制不住自己发出声音。身体因为快感而颤抖痉挛带动铃铛乳夹发出清晰的声响。  
  
难道——他要在霍格沃兹的学生们面前大张着双腿，淫荡的呻吟射精么？  
  
脚步声越来越近了。  
  
他的瞳孔因为恐惧而放大，身体反而因为紧绷而更加的敏感。后穴不自觉地紧缩反而让他更加体会到震动带来的快感，全身的颤抖更加激烈，铃铛的声音越来越大……恶性循环，无法停止……高潮了——再一次——使用过度的部位颤颤巍巍的吐出了点点白浊，不算太死阴茎环已经无法阻止他的射精了，过量的快感让他无法停止的高潮射精……  
  
脚步声停止了。近在咫尺。是手指摩擦布料的声音。  
  
不——他绝望的摇着头，这是他唯一还算自由的身体部位。  
  
“别管这些了斐尔！我的作业要写不完了啊啊啊啊！”  
  
“别扯我的斗篷——你这个垃圾……”  
  
混乱的跑动脚步声远去了。  
  
他紧绷的神经稍微放松了一点。再也无法抑制的呻吟支离破碎的从塞着口塞的嘴里溢出，该死的——这些跳蛋的震动幅度——他都可以听见身体里跳蛋和跳蛋碰撞的脆响了！他只能努力的夹紧后穴，防止发出更大的声响。但后果是——他无法控制想高潮的欲望。  
  
越来越多的脚步声响起了。  
  
已经快要到上课的时间了。有急匆匆的离开的，但仍旧有不少好奇的脚步声停下了。  
  
“嘿西维塔，原来走廊里就有这个展示柜么？”“不——它今天才出现。”“好奇怪的柜子……”“想看看里面展示的什么……”“嘿想看……”  
  
嘈杂的交谈声和逼近的，无数的脚步声。  
  
羞耻，害怕，恐惧，极致的克制着的身体过于用力反而带来了更大的崩坏。  
  
“呜……哈啊……啊……嗯……啊啊啊啊……”  
  
救……求你……主人……哈利！  
  
淡黄色的水柱无法克制的从已经无法射出任何精液的地方排出了。除了快感，他已经无法感受到任何东西了。  
  
“嘿，可爱的先生女士们，已经到上课的时间了哦，不要再对我的‘圣诞礼物’抱有太大的好奇心哦。”  
  
“您好波特教授！可是里面有奇怪的声音……”  
  
“嘿，没事的，你们的黑魔法防御术教授还是很厉害的，再说……只是只犯了错误的小猫咪而已……好了解答结束，快去上课吧，麦格教授的惩罚……”  
  
“哦梅林是变形课！那么祝您愉快教授，我们先走了！”  
  
走廊重新变得安静了。  
  
沉稳的脚步声接近了。红绸被愉悦的抽下来了，他听到哈利低低的笑了一声：“哈……真是只调皮的小猫呢——Disapparation【幻影移行】！”  
  
惩罚刚刚开始……  
  



End file.
